


The Missing Link

by Cennedixx



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abusive Bella Swan, Alice Cullen Bashing, Bella Swan Bashing, Dom/sub Undertones, Edward Cullen Bashing, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Jane deserves love, Multi, OC, Polyamory, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volturi, new moon, polyamorous, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cennedixx/pseuds/Cennedixx
Summary: Emogen (Emh-eh-jin) or Emmy/Emma Swan, the younger sister to Isabella Swan was kept in the dark about what the Cullens were. To her, the family was just a little different than everyone else. She didn’t dig to figure out what it was that made them different, unlike her older sister.When the Cullen’s leave after Bella’s accident, Emma spends her days trying to cheer up her sister. She tries her hardest to get through to her, but after a few months she gives up.When Alice Cullen returns after Bella’s incident, Emma is suddenly thrust into a world where nothing makes sense and she is mated to the leaders of the Vampire wold.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Caius (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Marcus (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 153





	1. Return of the Pixie

Forks, Washington, my home for the last sixteen years of my life. Unlike my older sister, Bella, I never left Forks. Mostly because I’m Bella’s half-sister. After Renée divorced Charlie and took away Bella, he fell in love with my mother Amelia Connor. Soon after they started dating my mother became pregnant with me. Four years later she was diagnosed with cancer and six months after that she was dead.

Charlie did his best to raise me as a single father, sure he wasn’t present for a lot of things, being the chief of police and all. Even so, he made sure that I had everything I could possibly need. He made every attempt to be at every recital, every art show, or any other extracurricular activity I was in. Did he fall short on a lot of things, of course, but all that I cared about was that he loved and protected me.

When we got the news that my older sister was moving back home, we couldn’t be happier. Charlie told literally everyone in town.

Though I was happy about Bella returning, I knew we would have our struggles. You see Bella and I didn’t really have a relationship with each other. That was mostly Renee’s fault, she didn’t want me around Bella. I never really understood why and I still don’t. I only got to see her for one week each summer when we would go on vacation with each other.

Everything was going fine for her and I the first couple of weeks. We got to know each other a bit more than before. I wouldn’t call us “sisters” yet, but we were close. Then she met Edward Cullen and everything changed.

The Cullen’s moved to Forks last year. They were the talk of the town when they got here. They all were impossibly gorgeous. Super fair complexions and they all had the same beautiful topaz eyes.

Dr. Cullen was my doctor from the time they moved to Forks. Much like my sister, I am extremely clumsy and always was at the ER for one reason or another.

Bella and Edward started dating and that’s when my life started taking a drastic turn. I started seeing Bella less and less. She was always at the Cullen’s. She was obsessed with them to the point when Edward broke up with her and the whole family left, she fell apart and became a shell of herself, a zombie, and left me to try and pick up the pieces of her fragile heart.  
~~~  
“Bells’, come on let’s go to the bookstore in Port Angeles.”

Bella just ignores me, continuing to stare out her bedroom window. Taking a deep breath, I move in front of the window and try again to get her attention.  
“If you don’t want to hang out with me, why don’t you go see Jake?”

She glances up at me and nods. I give her a small smile. It’s been months since we actually had a conversation, her simple head nod is the most interaction she’s given me.  
Bella is much better now than she was a few months ago, but when she’s not with Jake, she turns right back into the zombie she was when they first left.

I can’t help but have a feeling of hate for the family that left my sister broken. Though Bella really shouldn’t be acting this way either, I understand heartbreak but it’s almost as if they took a part of her soul when they left. She should have been at least a little bit more healed than what she is.

I leave her bedroom and close her door softly. I make my way down the hall where a ladder hangs for the ceiling leading to my room in the attic.

My room suits me perfectly. It’s painted a creme white with fairy lights and fake vines running the entire perimeter of my ceiling. My walls are covered in framed sketches and paintings I’ve done over the years. On the right side of the room closest to the window are my window seat and built-in bookshelves. On the other side of my room sits my vanity and closet.

I move over to my closet and pull out a black and blue skater skirt and a white flounce crop-top. I also grab a pair of black fishnet tights and my favorite black heeled boots. I change quickly before sitting down at my vanity and start doing my makeup and redefine my red curls. My hazel eyes sparkle in the lighting.

I get my hair and eye color from my mom. From what I remember about her she used to struggle all the time with keeping her red curls contained in the tight bun she liked to wear it in.

Unlike Bella, I really enjoy dressing up and while I’m a clutz, I still wear heels.

Even though my sister is going to see Jake, I still plan on going shopping. There are a few books I want to get and I need to pick up my order from the art store.

After approving my look in the fool length mirror, I run downstairs and into the kitchen where dad is getting his travel mug of coffee ready for work.

“Morning Dad,” I say while hugging him from behind.

“Morning Em... you heading out?” He asks as he takes in my appearance.

I walk over to the coffee pot, grabbing my own travel mug. I pour my coffee before turning to answer.

“Yep. I have to pick up my order from the art store in Port Angeles.”

Dad nods his head. We both walk towards the front door. Grabbing my keys from the bowl sitting near the door, dad opens it and lets me exit before he turns and locks the door.

Bella’s truck is gone which means she did head to La Push. Much to both dad and I’s relief.

“Be careful in Port Angeles. I’ll be home Late. Call me if you need me.”

I smile and pull my old man in for a hug. He places a kiss on my red locks.

“Be safe, Dad.”

“Always am.”

We pull apart and head to our separate vehicles, him his police cruiser and me to my Volkswagen Beetle.

  
~~~

Walking out of the art store with several bags and a cart full of canvas, I’m hit with a sudden feeling of dread and panic. Rushing to my car, I throw everything in before sitting in the driver's seat and going into a panic attack.

I’ve had an anxiety disorder since I was about six. It developed in part from the loss of my mother. As I got older, they started happening less frequently but became more difficult to manage once I was in one.

Taking a few deep breaths, I start to calm down as tears stream from my eyes. I’m not sure what the cause of the attack was, I very rarely do. Calming down enough to drive, I start to make my journey home.

Pulling into the driveway, I notice a black Mercedes parked across the street. Anger courses through my whole body as I get out of the car. I slam the door, marching up the front steps, and throw the door open. Alice Cullen and my sister are sitting on the couch.

“What the hell are you doing here, Cullen?” I growl out, my entire body shaking with anger.

What right does she have to show up out of the blue and talk to Bella as if she didn’t leave her without saying goodbye?

“Emma, calm down,” Bella states calmly.

I shake my head and sit down in Dad's recliner. I stare at the older girls waiting for one of them to explain. Both ignore me, continuing their conversation. I tune them out still trying to work out what Alice is doing here. While I’m distracted, Jake comes into the house.

“I had to see if you were safe,” Jake explains.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I realize I missed something important. Why wouldn’t Bella be safe?

Bella turns to look at Jake. “I thought you couldn’t protect me here.”

Once again I am lost. Protect her? What would she need protection from and why couldn’t he help? Something isn’t right here, what piece of the puzzle am I missing?

“Guess I don’t care,” he deadpans while glaring at Alice.

I smirk, I guess Jake feels the same way I do. Jake I never really connected even though we’ve known each other since we were born. Sure we would talk when we were together, but we never just hung out with each other.

“Emma, go upstairs. This doesn’t pertain to you,” Bella says getting my attention.

I glare at her. She can’t just ignore me for months and then expect to boss me around as if she’s my parent.

“No. I don’t trust the pixie. I’m staying here.”

Jake places a hand on my shoulder giving me a forced smile.

“Go, I’ll protect her. I noticed you had art supplies in your car. Why don’t you bring them in.”

Sighing, I nod. He’s right, I shouldn’t leave my paints and other things in the car overnight. Getting up, I head outside thinking about Alice. How many came back? Where is Edward? What is up with Jake? He’s changed so much recently.

I grab my bags and canvas. I go straight to my bedroom setting them down. I pull my new sketchbook and pencils out and throw them into my purse, which I hang from my shoulder.

I hear the phone ringing. I grab my phone and keys and head back downstairs where I find Bella and Alice glaring at Jake.

“Bella, he’s going to the Volturi,” Alice squeaks out while turning to look at Bella. “He wants to die too.”

Volturi? What the hell is that and who is going to see it? Who wants to die?

I watch as panic sets in on Bella’s face.

“What’s going on Isabella? Who was on the phone?” My questions fall on deaf ears.

Bella and Alice start rushing around the house. Why are they panicking? Why won’t anyone tell me what’s going on?

“He left you, Bella,” Jake stresses.

So all this has to do with Edward, of course.

Bella stops what she’s doing to answer Jake. “But I’m not going to let him kill himself out of guilt.”

What. The. Fuck. Why is he trying to kill himself and how did Alice know? I rub my temples feeling a headache coming on strong.

“What about Dad, what do you plan on telling him? Where are you going?” I ask my older sister.

She sighs while staring straight at me. She glances at Alice who nods her head.  
“I’m eighteen, I’m legally free to go. You’re coming with me. It’s not safe for you to stay here alone right now. And I’ll leave a note.”

My hazel eyes widened at her statement. Is she planning on kidnapping me to go and save her ex-boyfriend? No way in hell am I going to let that happen without an explanation.

“I beg your pardon. Are you kidnapping me? I don’t know if you realize this, but I’ve been taking care of myself for a while now.”

Alice shakes her head and then the next thing I know I’m in Carlisle’s car. Gasping, I start shaking as panic sets in. What the hell is she?

My breathing comes out in a shudder, my shoulder slumping in on themselves. Tears fall from my eyes for the second time today.

Bella yells at Jake a bit and then we’re racing off to god knows where.

~~~

  
Italy... They kidnapped me and went to Italy. I glare at Bella as we wait for Alice to come back with a rental car. Alice pulls up in a bright yellow Porsche. How the hell are we all going to fit?

“I’m guessing you didn’t rent this car?” Bella questions.

“I figured you wouldn’t be against grand theft auto.”

My eyes widen, not only did they kidnap me, but now they’re breaking g laws in a foreign country. Great, we’re going to get arrested and no way to post bail. Dad’s going to freak.

“What are you seeing?” Bella asks Alice.

See? What does she mean by seeing? First, she moved impossibly fast and now she’s clairvoyant? What the hell is she and why won’t either of them tell me? I’m tired of being left in the dark. The longer they ignore me the more pissed I’m becoming.

“So?” Bella prompts.

Alice gives Bella a look of panic. “He’s going to make a scene. Show himself to the humans.”

I always knew the Cullen’s were different, but to be supernatural if some sort, it’s all too much. And yet, I still don’t know what they are.

I completely tune out my sister and Alice as we speed through the Italian countryside.

How did my life become this? Why? I just want to be back home with dad, drawing what comes into my mind.

As we get closer to a city named Volterra, I feel something in me stir, almost as if something is pulling at my soul.

We stop driving when a giant crowd all dressed in red makes it impossible to go any further.

“Where do I go?” Bella asks, panicking herself.

“He’ll be under the clock tower.”

Bella jumps out to the car and starts running through the crowd, pushing people as she goes. Alice maneuvers the car into an alleyway and parks, getting out quickly.

“Emma, whatever you do, stay here. We’ll be back shortly.”

I scoff but nod my head. Alice rushes away leaving me alone in a foreign country


	2. Someone Please Explain

Feeling the pull much stronger than before, I act. It’s only been a few minutes since Alice left, so it shouldn’t be too hard to find her. Then again, she also seems to be impossibly fast.

I make my way out of the ally and back towards the main square of the city. I push my way through the red-cloaked townsfolk. Strangely the closer I get the more the pull lessens. I get to the clock tower and smile seeing Alice, Edward, and Bella. I run up to my sister and grip her wrist lightly. She turns to look at me.

“I told you to stay in the car,” Alice states exasperated.

I smirk feeling more confident than I have all day. “Not a chance in hell was that going to happen, Pixie.”

Someone clears their throat and for the first time, I notice the other two men standing with the group. Alice goes to retort, but the sound of heels clicking distracts her. I look over the two men and see a young woman dressed in all black walking… gliding towards us.

“Enough!” She states glaring at all of us. “Master Aro sent me to see what was taking so long.”

The two men I don’t know back away letting the young woman through as Edward and Alice take a few steps back from her. Are they afraid of the young girl? Looking closer at the three dressed in all black, I notice they all have bright crimson eyes. I know I should feel frightened by them, but I don’t. Unlike being in the Cullen’s presence, I feel… safe.

“Jane,” Edward says, acknowledging her.

I let go of my sister as she moves closer to Edward. Alice moves closer to me, gripping my wrist in a vice-like grip. I wince and she glares at me.

Hey, it’s not my fault we’re in this situation. I don’t even know what this situation is. I don’t know who these other people are and I don’t know why we’re here. I know it is all connected to Edward somehow, but I don’t know the why, and I’m too scared to ask, it may be better to not know.

“Who is she?” Bella questions Alice quietly.

“Just do as she says.”

Jane tosses Edward a red robe before turning to walk away. “Follow me.”

~~~

We follow Jane through several dark alleyways. The two men I didn’t get the names of bring up the rear. Alice’s grip on my wrist never loosens, it seems to only get tighter. I know it’s going to leave bruises.

We stop walking when we reach a dead-end. Jane lifts a grate and drops down into it. Alice briefly lets go of my wrist and jumps down. I stand at the edge of the hole and stare into the darkness below. Are they expecting me to survive jumping down? How far down is the bottom?

Edward nods, telling me it’s my turn. “It’s all right. Alice will catch you.”

Ya because that is reassuring. Knowing my luck she would purposely let me fall. I take a few deep breaths, steeling my nerves, then jump. I’m airborne and then sink like a stone only for a few seconds before I feel like I land on a brick wall as Alice catches me.

She sets me down on the ground before once more taking my wrist in her tight grip. I wince and Jane looks at me with a look of… is it pity?

Does she understand that I have no idea what’s going on? That I don’t trust Alice and Edward? That I’m scared? I go to ask her these questions, but Edward and Bella interrupt, then we’re moving again.

Jane opens a gate on an old freight elevator and we all pile in. Jane gently grabs my arm, separating me from the Cullen’s and my sister. She puts me in between herself and one of the men.

I glance at her and give her a small, and I’m sure, forced looking smile. I relax slightly when she takes one of my hands into her pale and cold ones.

Sure I have no idea what the hell is going on, but being with the small girl gives me comfort. The elevator stops and we get out.

Jane continues to hold my hand and leads me down a long classically decorated hallway, the others following us. We’re greeted by whom I assume is a receptionist.

I listen to Bella talking to Edward, allowing Jane to pull me along. I’m trying to figure out what’s going on and who these people are. Is this the Volturi Alice was talking about earlier?

“Is she human?” My sister asks.

I furrow my brows. Why would that be a surprise? Then I remember that the people who brought us here have red eyes. I think about the types of supernatural creatures there are from fiction. I make a list of what I know: Alice is incredibly fast, she may be clairvoyant, they are super cold and have either red or gold eyes.

Even with what I know, I can’t come to a solid conclusion.

“She wants to be…” Bella cuts off her sentence.

“So she will be,” one of the red-eye men states.

I ignore them too lost with taking in my surroundings. I don’t like not being prepared. I take note of all the exits. I guess growing up with a cop for a father has made me extra vigilant of things like that.

Jane briefly lets go of my hand to throw open large heavy looking wood doors before once again taking my hand.

The room we enter is gorgeous. With its marble floors and high arched ceiling. I glance around noticing the other red-eyed people standing around. Jane leads me over to a pillar on the edge of the room and tells me to stay there. I don’t question her. She walks towards the front of the room.

“Sister, I send you out to get one and you come back with two… and two halves. Such a clever girl.”

I look at the dark-haired male who looks to be close to Jane’s age. I also notice that where she placed me is within her range of sight. I continue to take in the room. Right in the front middle of the room is a dais with three thrones with men sitting in them. I don’t really have time to really study them as the one in the middle starts talking. I couldn’t help but notice that the pulling I felt has almost completely disappeared.

“What a happy surprise! Bella is alive after all. Isn’t that wonderful, I love a happy ending,” the man from the middle throne says while walking towards the Cullen’s and my sister.

He has long raven black hair and the same red eyes as everyone else. His tone while could be revived as maniacal, makes me relax more than I have since my sister kidnaped me. He is quite handsome much like all the other creatures I’ve met today.

He grabs Edward’s hands in between both of his. I watch as different emotions cross his face faster than I can determine what they are. He acts as if he is ‘seeing’ something.

“La tua cantante,” he says. He looks over at Bella. “Her blood appeals to you so much… it makes me thirsty.”

My mind starts to panic as I finally start putting all the pieces to the puzzle together. He can smell her blood. Vampires, I’m surrounded by vampires. Did Bella know?

I stay quiet just observing what is going on. I look at the other two men on their thrones. One has platinum blond hair and what appears to be a permanent scowl on his face and the other the oldest looking of the three looks bored and depressed. Both are just as beautiful as Aro.

“Aro can read every thought I’ve ever had with one touch. And now you know everything.”

Aro, such a unique name. It suits him. And he can read minds? I guess vampires have special powers other than super-speed and a heightened sense of smell.

You’re quite a soul reader yourself, Edward. Though you can’t read Bella’s thoughts,” Aro looks in between Edward and Bella, “fascinating.”

While everyone is distracted, I move closer to the shadows of the room trying to remain hidden, but still within Jane’s line of sight. Everyone but her has seemed to have forgotten I am here.

Aro steps back a few paces giving Bella and Edward the illusion of more space. He then looks directly at my sister. “I would love to see if you are an exception to my gift as well.”

He holds his hand out waiting for Bella to place hers into his.

“Would you do me the honor?” He asks though from the look in his eyes I can tell that it wasn’t a choice.

Bella reluctantly places her hand in his, allowing him to pull her forward some. I watch as the blond man watches with interest and the oldest watches with boredom as if he has seen too many millennia. Oh, how I wish he would smile. No one should look as sad as he does. It doesn’t suit him.

“Interesting, I see nothing.”

Aro turns away from my sister walking back towards his throne looking at the other two men before turning back the Cullen’s and my sister. Whereas I am out of sight and out of mind.

It interests me that Bella, Edward, and Alice have seemed to forget I was here since they assume I know nothing about what’s going on. You would think that they would be trying to protect me or ensuring that I remain calm, but no, they are only focused on Bella… as always.

“I wonder… let us see if she is immune to all of our powers,” Aro continues.

He turns to Jane. “Shall we, Jane?”

I wonder what she can do. I noticed how the other reacted earlier. Is her power really that bad?

Edward snarls and rushes towards Jane. His face was wild and untamed. I shrink back in fear, in this exact moment, he is more terrifying than he’s ever been. Jane glances at me and notices me shaking in fear before she looks back at Edward.

“Pain,” she states simply, probably as more of a formality for those of us who don’t understand her power.

Edwards's face contorts in pain and he falls to the floor as the full force of Jane’s power hits him. I gasp drawing the attention of Aro who sees me for the first time. I pay him no mind as I watch Jane and Edward with fascination.

Bella yells for Jane to stop. I can’t help but feel some satisfaction at seeing Edward in pain. Serves him right for leaving Bella all alone. Alice kneels next to Edward checking on him as Jane’s brother restrains Bella.

“Jane,” Aro says and Jane turns to him immediately, stopping what she’s doing to Edward.

“Master.”

He turns to look at Bella. “Go ahead, my dear.”

Jane smirks and looks at my older sister. “This may hurt a little.”

I know I should be worried about Bella after seeing what she did to Edward, but something deep within me tells me she will be fine.

The smirk on Jane’s face falls slowly as she realizes her power isn’t working on Bella. She growls a little.

“Don’t be put out, dear one,” Aro says comfortingly while placing a hand on her shoulder.

Aro laughs excitedly and claps, which startles both Jane and myself. I would do anything to hear him laugh again.

“Remarkable! She confounds us all.” He folds his hands. “So, what do we do with you now?”

Alice and Edward stiffen. Bella begins to tremble.

For the first time, the man who looks depressed speaks drawing my attention.

“You already know what you are going to do, Aro.”

“She knows too much,” the blond vampire states. “She’s a liability.”

Aro sighs, “That’s true. Felix.”

Faster than I can comprehend, Edward flips Bella over his shoulder and attacks who I assume is Felix. Alice is held back by one of the other vampires in the room. I shake a press myself against a nearby wall. Panic rises in my body. I slide down on the wall and sit on the floor. Tears fall silently from my eyes. Jane flashes before me, standing protectively in front of me.

A crashing sound makes me peek around from behind Jane. Felix had slammed Edward into the marble floors of the dais causing them to turn to dust.

“No! No! Please! Kill me… kill me. Not them,” Bella yells.

What in the hell does she think she is doing? How will I explain to Dad that she sacrificed her life for the one that destroyed hers?

Feeling the anger course through my body, I pick myself off the floor. I place a gentle hand on Jane’s shoulder before moving out from behind her. I march my way over to my sister, ignoring the feeling of eyes on me and Alice’s warning for me to stop.

“Isabella Marie Swan! What the hell do you think you are doing, sacrificing your life for this ass?”

I stand directly in front of her, commanding her attention. The room falls into a deathly silence as everyone waits with bated breath to see what happens next.

“He left you! What about Dad? What about me? You dragged me here against my will may I add, and kept me in the dark. Now we both could die and you’re more worried about Edward? For god's sake you three forgot I was here! I had to put the pieces together by watching and listening!”

My chest heaves as my anger calms down a fraction. I stare at my sister, glaring, and silently daring her to do or say something. I feel a sting in my right cheek and stand there, shocked.

She just slapped me. I grab my cheek and step back. Did she really just do that? What right does she think she has?

I hear several growls come from behind. I spin on my heel quickly, meeting the eyes of Aro and Jane.

Looking directly into Aro’s eyes, time seems to stand still. I study him trying to find out everything about him without speaking. There is a depth to his milky red eyes that I hadn’t noticed before, it’s like I can see directly into his soul. They draw me in, making me want to move into his arms and never let go. The pull in my chest flares and then settles as it feels like an invisible tether connects us.

Alice gasp brings me back to reality, I look at her and see she has a fearful look on her face. I arch an eyebrow at her. She says nothing but shares a meaningful look with Edward.

“You wouldn’t be a part of this if you would have just stayed in the damn car, Emma!” Bella yells, igniting my anger once more.

“Oh yeah, right, because leaving a teenage girl alone in a foreign country that she doesn’t speak the language of is totally safe.” I take a deep breath. “Bella, you’re older than me, you should know better.”

Jane’s brother moves behind Bella and restrains her, effectively stopping her from getting in my face.

Jane scoffs at my sister’s behavior and I can’t help but smile a little at the sound. I like her, she’s see’s my point of view or at least I think she does.

“Now, I’m still unsure as to what exactly is going on here,” I say while turning to face the men.

I make eye contact with each of the men and much like what happened with Aro, I feel the same sensation go through me. The man who has looked depressed since we’ve been here quirks his lip before holding his hand out to Aro.

“I see. Interesting.”

He walks towards me and I square my shoulders. He doesn’t scare me.


	3. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of now, I have yet to give the ages of Jane & Alec, Aro, Marcus, and Caius.  
> I’m using the book ages of the characters except for Ciaus who will be the same age as he was in the movies.  
> So it will be as followed: Jane & Alec (13), Aro (23), Marcus (20), and Caius (20)

**|ARO POV|**

Insufferable, that’s how I would describe Carlisle’s first companion. Asking for death because the mortal woman he was infatuated with and believed was his "mate" killed herself. Revealing himself to her and then leaving her would be punishable by our law, but since she is already dead, him living is a much better punishment for him.

From his thoughts I know he is going to provoke and force our hands. My brothers and I wait for Felix and Demitri to bring the young arrogant Cullen back.

While we wait, I take the time to observe my soul brother's, Marcus stares at the far wall deep in his own thoughts. He hasn't been the same since his wife, my sister, perished at the hands of the Children of the Moon. While she may not have been his mate, he did love her and her death nearly destroyed him.

Caius glares at the wall more volatile than usual because of Edward. He doesn't understand how he could have loved the human girl. He sees humans as food and entertainment only. Usually, he would go and see his own wife, Athenodora, but she finally found her true mate. They both knew it would happen one day and separated on good terms.

As for me, my own marriage to Sulpicia has been over for centuries. We remain close friends and confidants. She still resides in the castle and performs some coven duties.

Soon enough, Jane opens the doors to the throne room. She walks in with a young girl holding her hand. I watch as she moves the young girl to a pillar in the corner of the room that's within her line of sight.

Strange, Jane doesn't usually care about anyone other than her brother, especially humans.

I pay them no mind and focus on Carlisle's first creation and his human pet. She looks to be extremely dull and from his memories, she is.

The only interesting thing about the girl is her silent mind. and the fact that she is his blood singer.

Letting go of Edward's hand, I look over at young Bella. If she can block Edward's gift, I wonder if she can block mine as well. She takes my hand and I focus on her mind. Unlike with every other person I've ever touched, I don't get the instant rush of memories or thoughts. Her mind is static, there is nothing.

Deciding to test a theory about Isabella, I give Jane the okay to test her gift on her. Before she has the chance, Edward steps in front of his pet.

I watch the young woman Jane brought in while she demonstrates her gift. She watches in awe and I can't help but smile at the fascination on her face. 

I look away from the red-haired beauty to redirect Jane. She once more directs her power at young Isabella, who doesn't react at all. A gleeful smile makes its way onto my face. Of course she can confound us all. She seems to have some sort of mental block. She would make a beautiful immortal.

If only Edward would plan to make her a part of our world. The poor boy leaves me no other option. I give Felix my command, ready to be done with this meeting.

Before anyone has a chance to blink, Edward attacks Felix. A gasp and the smell of saltwater makes me turn to look at the red-haired beauty that Jane brought. She's sitting on the floor with Jane crouched protectively in front of her. For whatever reason, I feel compelled to protect her as well. something about her young innocence draws me in.

"No. No, Please! Kill me... kill me. Not him!" 

I turn my attention back to Isabella and Edward while keeping awareness of Jane's friend.

I walk towards them only to stop when the small angel moves with an air of confidence I have yet to see in her. She marches until she is in front of Isabella, before going on a tangent.

I smirk and glance at my brother's who both have looks of interest on their faces. It seems we all find this young woman interesting.

When Isabella smacks her everything goes red. Who does this human think she is hurting what's mine? What's mine? She isn't mine, she's just another human.

I growl and am surprised to hear Jane's join mine. The red-haired beauty shakes off what happened to scold Isabella once more.

"Now, I'm still unsure as to what is going on here," she says, turning to look at us.

She makes eye contact with both of my brothers. Something seems to change and Marcus offers me his hand something he very rarely does.

I take his hand, sifting through his thoughts until I get to his most recent ones. I see the bonds that the young woman has. I can't help but be surprised when I see three bright gold strands going from each of my brothers and myself, all connecting to her. A mate bond. She also has a bright green sibling bond with Jane and a strained sibling bond with Isabella.

I release his hand before addressing everyone. "I see. Interesting."

I walk towards the young woman slowly. She stares back at me without any signs of fright.

"What is your name, piccolino?" I ask her softly.

She seems to have an internal battle with herself before pushing her hair out of her face and answering.

"Emogen Swan, but I go by Emma. Who are you all exactly and what the hell is going on?"

She stares at all of us with an even look. I'll give her this, she is very brave to be standing in a room full of vampires that could kill her demanding answers.

“Emogen, I’m Aro Volturi, one of the three leaders of the vampire world.”

Emogen crosses her arms across her chest and glares. Her hazel eyes sparkle with amusement.

"I gathered that much. Why are we here and why do you want to kill my idiotic older sister?"

Jane chuckles darkly, "She knew nothing about what we are. No wonder she's confused as to what her sister’s boyfriend did."

I give Jane a warning look but give her the slightest nod in thanks. This does however bring up another question I have. Why did I not see her in any of Edward’s memories? I could see her sister but not her.

“You see, piccolino, we have one rule that we regularly uphold: not to reveal ourselves to humankind. Young Edward here broke that rule when he confirmed to Isabella that he was a vampire," I explain.

I watch Emogen as the wheels start turning. Her eyes widen. She once more pushes her fiery locks out of her face.

"What is the punishment for breaking said rule?" She asks while glancing at her sister.

"Death for all those involved," Caius states catching Emogen's attention. 

A look of panic takes over her face. Jane moves over to her and takes her hand once more.

"But if Edward intended to change her, they would be free to leave here-" I'm cut off by the pixie-like vampire.

"She'll be changed, I've seen it. Even if I have to do it myself."

The vampire walks towards me with her hand held out. I take her hand and watch as I see a future Isabella with gold eyes. I release her hand. "Magnificent. To see what you have before it's happened. Would you be interested in joining us?"

She shakes her head. "I'm happy with my current coven."

I sigh but don't push further. "Then go and make your preparations. I only ask that you wait until nightfall to leave," I say dismissing them. 

“And what about my sister? She knows what you are. Is she going to need to be turned as well?" Isabella asks.

Emogen looks at us with wide hazel eyes. For the first time I see fear on her face. She most likely doesn't want to be changed, why would she? She just found out vampires are real.

"Not immediately," Caius states with little interest.

I move in front of Emogen and Jane. "However there are a few things the four of us need to discuss in private," I turn to look at the Cullen's and Isabella. "I hope you can understand."

Isabella glares daggers from where she stands, but says nothing. Emogen looks thoughtful before nodding her head.

“Delightful. Demetri, Alec, please take the Cullen's to the guest wing. Jane, take Emogen to my office. We'll be in shortly.”

**|EMMA POV|**   
  


Jane takes my hand and we leave through a set of doors behind the dais. My sister and the Cullen's leave out of the same doors as we came in.

I don't mind being separated from them. I'm sure I should be scared or concerned, but I truly feel safe in these strangers' company.

I'm not entirely sure if it's because I have so much new information running through me, a lack of flight or fright, or if it has something to do with the feeling I got when I looked the three red-eyed vampire kings in the eyes.

Jane leads me through several stone hallways with gorgeous artwork lining the walls. If Jane didn't seem to be in such a hurry I could spend hours admiring them.

"So, vampires. What next werewolves and witches?" I ask Jane as she opens another heavy-looking wooden door.

Jane snickers as we walk into what must be Aro's office, though it's more like a small library. I let go of Jane's hand walking towards one of the many shelves of books skimming my hand along the spines of the many first editions. "I can assure you witches aren't real and werewolves have been all but eradicated," Jane assures.

I hum in response too distracted by the books. I have never seen so many first editions and are those scrolls? To the left of the bookshelf I'm admiring, there is a set of cube shelves with rolled parchment in them.

"Master Aro and Master Marcus will be most pleased to know they have another avid reader in their midst."

I turn around to look at the blonde that is leaning against the ancient-looking oak desk. I tilt my head in silent question, my curls falling in my face and eyes.

"Most humans in your generation seem to enjoy technology more than reading," she explains.

I can't help but agree. The kids at school are always trying to get into the computer lab during their study halls or free periods. Taking a closer look at Jane, I can't help but notice she looks younger than me. I'll be seventeen in a few weeks and she looks no older than twelve.

"Jane, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

She smiles, her perfect teeth showing. "I was turned by Aro with my twin when I was thirteen. That was sometime in 800 A.D."

I inhale quickly, suddenly grasping the fact that these creatures truly are immortal. They must have seen so much. The part of my mind that thirsts for knowledge has millions of questions, while my more rational side reminds me that these creatures are dangerous.

"You're only a few years younger than me appearance-wise, but I'm sure you know more than I could ever dream to know," I say while turning back to the bookshelves.

I pull down a first edition of Mary Shelley’s Frankenstein. It's one of my favorites. It's one more thing that makes me different from Bella. She loves romance novels whereas I like horror, suspense, and mystery novels.

"Frankenstein, a good choice." A voice says behind me, causing me to jump in fright and Jane to laugh lightly.

I spin around seeing the three kings. Aro gives me a sheepish smile. "I didn't mean to scare you, piccolino.” 

He holds his hand out for me to take and I notice he has on a pair of black gloves. I take it and he leads me over to one of the couches. I sit down and the three kings sit in the one opposite of me. I motion for Jane to join me.

She looks at Aro for permission. "Go ahead, dear."

She joins me and leans against me, not that I mind.

I take a moment to get a closer look at the two other kings. The king with the platinum blonde hair, almost as pale as his skin, has seemed to have shed the mask he was wearing in the room with the thrones and looks about ten years younger.

The one who looked bored and uninterested seems to have gained some life back into him.

Noticing my staring, he gives me a smile. "I apologize, we have yet to be properly introduced. I'm Marcus, one of the three leaders of the Volturi. And this," he motions to the blond king, "is Caius." 

I smile feeling the strange pull once more flair suddenly and then fade away again. What keeps causing this feeling? 

"I would say it's nice to meet you, but my brain is a bit fried at the moment."

I glance down at Jane, who is playing with one of my red curls. I look back at the three kings and find small smiles on Aro and Marcus' faces. When was the last time Jane was able to act her age?

"That's understandable. You had a lot of new information thrown at you today. We'll answer any questions you have," Aro explains kindly.

He's right, I have so many questions I want to ask. You would think they would have to do with the whole vampire thing, but no, I want to know everything about the three men in front of me.

"Why are your eyes red and the Cullen's a topaz gold color?"

Aro leans forward resting his elbows on his knees with his hand steepled under his chin. I can see a clip holding his raven locks out of his face. His skin looks almost powdery compared to the Cullen's. I wonder if it feels like it as well.

"That would be because of their... unique diet," Caius mumbles something under his breath that I can't make out.

"Unique diet? Do they not drink blood? In lore and myth, you drink blood."

Caius scoffs and I can't help but scowl. I only learned vampires were real forty minutes ago, forgive me if I don't know everything about vampires. "They don't drink human blood, they drink the blood of animals. It's unnatural. It has something to do with Carlisle's morals," Caius states with disdain.

Out of all the Cullen's, Carlisle is the one I trust the most. I don't know whether it was his caring nature or the fact that he didn't treat me any different when I was around his family on a few occasions. The others gave me a cold shoulder when I tried to get to know them. Hence my disdain with Alice and Edward.

"What's going to happen to me? I know what you are now."

I don't want to die and I don't want to think about living forever. It's one thing if you have someone that will love you and be with you forever, it's another thing to be immortal and alone having to watch your friends and family die.

"You will have to be changed eventually, but you are a unique case. See you have a special bond with a few of us," Aro states matter-of-factly.

Special bond? Does that have something to do with the pull I felt earlier and it's flair-ups?

"What do you mean by special bonds, how do you know, and does it involve a pull like a magnet or an invisible tether?"

The three vampires look at me with surprise. As if they couldn't believe I could feel whatever it is that's causing this feeling. Marcus and Aro share a look with each other. I look down at Jane who somehow managed to lay down with her head in my lap. I also noticed Aro had removed his gloves and had a hand on each of his "brothers" hands. They are having a mental conversation, I realize remembering what Aro's gift is.

"I should probably explain my gift," Marcus states, letting go of Aro's hand. "You see, Piccolino, I can see the bonds of humans and vampires alike. I see them as different colored strands connecting individuals in the room with me to where they go or end."

So he can see a physical manifestation of a bond someone has to someone else, I can see how that would be useful for them to lay judgment. Being able to tell if someone has met before and formed a friendship or if two people are in love.

"What about the pull I feel? Can your gift explain why I'm feeling it?" I ask, looking Marcus in the eyes again. I feel the same spark as I did the first time.

I'll admit it's a bit annoying, but not unwelcome. It's better than going into a panic attack, which I'm sure I'd be having if I didn't feel so safe. 

"That my dear does have to do with your bonds, but I'm afraid I can't tell you why. That's something you will have to figure out on your own."

I pout my full pink lips but nod in understanding. He's older and wiser than me, so if he says it's something I need to figure out on my own, then I'll trust him. If dad knew I was trusting vampires, he'd have my head, after he got over the shock.

"No. It's not fair to keep this from her, if she can already feel the bond, she should know what she's getting herself into," Caius blurts out while glaring at Aro and Marcus.

Aro's red eyes widen in surprise before getting a thoughtful expression on his face. I want to know what's running through his mind. He once more takes their hands in his own. I turn my attention to Jane. "Why did Aro seem surprised by Caius' outburst?" I ask her.

She looks up at me with innocent eyes. "Master Caius typically doesn't care about humans. He sees them as food and nothing else."

That would make sense he's an apex predator. Why would he see us as anything other than food, I'm sure that's probably what most vampires think. 

"What about you? Do you only see humans as food? "I ask while tapping her shoulder. "Sit up for a moment."

She does so and I remove the hair tie and bobby pins from her blonde locks, letting it cascade down her back. I run my fingers through it and She lays her head back in my lap and allows me to continue to run my fingers through it.

"Most humans I consider food, but that's rooted in me from the way I was treated as a human. You however, are different. I feel it deep within me that I can trust you."

A smile breaks out on my face. I can see Jane being a great friend. I'll have to make sure I have her contact information when I go back home. Do Vampires sleep? If they do I'll have to figure out this time zone thing.

Suddenly, Caius yells again. "She'll be staying here! I don't trust the Cullen's to keep her safe!"

I stand up quickly, causing Jane to fall against the cushion of the couch. "Excuse me! I can't and won't be staying here. I don't care if your the kings of vampires or not, I have a family and school. Hell, I don't even know you!" I yell, my face turning red.

"We can't ensure your safety if you're not here!" Caius explains desperately.

I walk over to him while keeping eye contact with his own desperate red eyes. Caius stands as well and he's a good foot taller than me, even in my heeled boots. Aro and Marcus stand as well, both are on edge. I feel Jane standing slightly behind me.

"Why do you even care? You're a vampire and I'm nothing but a measly human."

Caius' eyes soften and he brings a hand up and rests it against my bruising Cheek, I fight the feeling to lean into it. I don't know him but I can't help but feel like I could learn to love him. He makes me feel safe just like Aro and Marcus. It's the same with Jane but in a different way.

"I care about you, I shouldn't but I do. I really wish I could explain it to you, but I've been out-voted,” he admits.

I choose to ignore the fact that they are hiding something from me. If it was really that important, I believe they would tell me. 

"Emogen, we aren't going to force you to stay here, but while you're away, I want you to think about the feelings you have when you're around us. You asked about your bonds, what you feel around us is part of that. Once you figure out what those feelings are, talk to Carlisle. He'll be able to point you to the answers you seek," Marcus instructs while taking my hand in his own.

His explanation just makes me more confused than I already was. I nod anyway ready to be back home where I can take my confusion and frustration out on a canvas.

"Piccolino, we will check in with you every so often. We want you to figure out everything on your own, but know that you belong here. Jane will take you to your sister. You all will be leaving soon," Aro says, pulling me in for a hug.

I relax against him and add this to the things I need to think about. He lets go of me and Jane takes my hand and leads me towards the door. Before we leave, I turn back to Aro, "Aro, why did you wear gloves? I'm the only one of my group that you didn't read."

He smirks at me while removing his gloves once more. "I want to learn everything about you without the use of my gift. Goodbye Emogen."


	4. Returning Home

Jane walks with me back to where the receptionist is. Bella, Alice, and Edward are all sitting tensely. Before we get within seven feet of them, Jane stops and whispers.

"I want you to look up soulmates once you're home. It should help clear up some confusion."

I scrunch my face up in confusion but nod anyway. She then presses a piece of paper into my hand. I bring it closer to my face seeing it's a phone number, email, and skype username.

"Until we can see each other in person, we can keep in contact like this"

I quirk my lip up in a half smile. "Thank you, Jane. It was nice to meet you."

She squeezes my shoulder and speeds away leaving me alone with my sister and two of the Cullen's.

"What did they want to discuss with you? "Bella asks.

I ignore her and sit down in a overly stuffed chair. What was disscussed isn't hers or any of the Cullen's bussiness.

They continue to look at me expectantly. I shake my head at them.

"It doesn't concern you. When are we leaving? Dad's probably freaking out."

Bella rolls her eyes at me. I don't know where this attitude has come from, but I don't appreciate it. Dad won't either. She's been practically a zombie for months, and now that the Cullen's are back it's as if she has taken some of their cockiness.

We sit in silence waiting for the sun to go down so we can leave. Edward, Bella, and Alice whisper to each other, while I have my sketchbook out, drawing a picture of the thrown room.

I completely ignore the other three people, lost in my own head. My hand slides across the paper, smuding and shading different parts of the scene. In particular, the shadows that where cast from the sunlight shining through the ceiling.

My hands are covered in charcoal from my pencils. I didn’t know how much time had past until Bella lightly nudges me.

I look up from my nearly completed sketch and see that it is now dark out. I close my sketch book gently, sticking it back in my purse. I follow the others out of the castle.

We walk back towards where Alice left the car in silence. Seeing as Alice can see the future, I'm sure she's already planning for a new form of transportation since we all won't fit in the sports car.

Alice guides us through the city of Volterra and I can't help but take in the sights of the old Italian archetecture. The city looks as if it hasn't been changed since it was built, knowing now of the three vampire Kings that 'run’ Volterra, it probably hasn't.

~~~

The further I got away from Volterra, the more the aching pull got. It's not constant, but it's there.

Sitting in a plane with two vampires and my annoying sister is not a sentence I would ever think of, but here I am Bella and Edward are right back to acting as they did before the family left. I don't understand how. If I was in her position, I would want nothing to do with him or any of them.

I once more have my sketchbook out, this time working on a rough drawing of Jane. I try to capture all the detail in her eyes. They are very expressive and hard to capture. Not having my Colored pencils with me, I leave her eyes as they are. I'll add color to them later.

As we land back at Sea-Tac, I pull out my phone and look at my calls. I see I have close to fifty missed calls from dad and as about as many voicemails. As we make our way through the terminal I listen to a few of them.

"Emma, where did you and Bella go? Both of your cars are here. Call me when you get this."

I listened to the next message with a sigh.

"Emogen Swan, where the hell are you and your sister? It's been 24 hours and I'm really starting to worry. With all the kids go missing in Seattle, now is not a good time to disappear on me!”

My eyes blur with tears hearing the fear in dad's vioice. I immediately call him. He picks up on the first ring.

"Emogen, thank god. Are you okay?"

I take a deep breath before explaining. "Alice Cullen showed up and her and Bella jetted to Italy to stop Edward from doing something stupid. " I pause trying to think about how to phrase my next sentence.

"Bella stated and I quote 'it wasn't safe for me to stay home alone’ and dragged me along with them."

I can picture him pinching the bridge of his nose with a deep frown on his face. He doesn't say anything for a few seconds. I pick up my pace as I notice Alice, Edward, and Bella walking towards Esme and Carlisle.

“Are you both safe?” he finally asks.

I watch as Esme embraces Bella as Carlisle does the same to Edward. I shake my head at how easily Bella has forgiven them.

"We just landed back in Seattle, we'll be home soon. I'm so sorry daddy. I should have called you, but everything happened so fast."

Tears start to fall from my eyes. I wipe at them aggressivly. I've done a lot of crying the past few days. I hear dad sniffling on the other end of the line. It is breaks my heart knowing Bella and I are the cause.

We say our goodbyes and I make my way over to the Cullen’s, who are waiting for me. The looks on Carlisle and Esme's faces are surprised. I wonder why.

"It's nice to see you again, Emogen," Carlisle says trying to to be friendly.

I shake my head and pull the strap of my bag up higher. "I wish I could say the same, but honestly, I just want to get back hom and completely forget you're all back."

He doesn't say anything, but I do see the frown that makes its way on to his perfect face.

Serves him right. Just because he's back now, doesn't mean I'm going to let everything go and forgive him. He may have answers to some of my questions, but he's going to have to earn my trust back.

Esme looks at me like a kicked her puppy, and I have to hold back a laugh. She may have acted motherly towards me, but we were never as close as her and Bella.

She's motherly at heart and I can't really blame her for following Edward's plan to leave. She did what she thought was best for her darling golden boy.

Bella sends me a glare and I shut up and go back to looking at my shoes. I've had enough of her attitude for the day.

We leave the airport and make the several hour drive back to Forks. I spend that time letting thoughts of the three vampire kings fill my mind the whole way back.

Why do I miss them so much? I only spent a few hours with them. I should not feel this attached already.

~~~

As soon as we get back home, I bolt out of Carlisle’s car and into the house. Dad gets up from his recliner and pulls me into a tight hug, kissing the top of my head. I smile and breathe in the comforting scent of his cologne. I let my eyes close and just take in the sweet moment.

We're interupted by Edward clearing his throat. He holds a sleeping Bella in his arms. Dad lets go of me and stalks his way over to Edward.

"I can handle her from here. You can leave now and I don't want to see you back here."

He make a move to grab Bella from his arms. Edward doesn't budge or loosen his hold on her. I roll my eyes dramatically.

"I'll take her to her room and then I'll leave. I can tell I'm not welcomed here at the moment,” Edward states.

A snort leaves my body at that. Did he really think after leaving Bella a broken mess for months, that he would easily be welcomed back by the oldest Swan?

Edward does what he said he would, leaving dad and I alone so we can talk. I lay down on the couch dramatically, earning a chuckle from dad.

"Em, what really happened in Italy?" Dad ask reverently.

What could I possibly tell him? I hate lying to him and now I'm in a position where I have to, lest he send my to a mental hospital. I never wanted to know that vampires exist and I can't tell him they do.

"Alice got word from one of the other's that Edward was going to try and kill himself. I don't know why and really don't care."

I take a moment to think about how I can explain Bella and ultimately my, involvement in this story.

"Bella said something about not letting him kill himself out of guilt. Her and Alice then devisied a plan. when I asked what she was doing she spewed all this information about being 18 and legally allowed to leave."

Dad groans and I can't help but wonder what he's thinking. This isn't the first time Bella has run off on her own because of the Cullen boy. At least this time she wasn't hurt. Or she's not for now. Who knows how long it's going to be before she has to become a vampire.

"What about you're involvement? Bella said in her note that Alice was back and that the two of them were going on a girls trip."

She didn't even mention me in the note she left, no wonder he freaked out. She's the one who kidnapped me and she didn't even let dad know I was with them, that I was safe.

"She was supposed to tell you I was with them, against my will might I add. "I take a deep calming breath. "They took me to Italy and saved Dickward from himself."

Dad snorts a laugh at my new nickname for Edward. I can't help the smile that makes it's way onto my face at the idea of Edward hearing it from my thoughts.

"I'm just glad you're safe, kiddo. As for your sister, her and I are going to have some words."

I should feel bad that Bella's more than likely going to be punished and I won't. I really don't though, she brought it upon herself. I can't blame her for everything though, because of her I did meet the adorable young woman known as Jane.

At the thought of Jane, I remember the paper with her contact information.

"I did make a friend while in Italy, her name's Jane, and she kept me company while Bella and Dickward had their reunion."

I sit up on the couch and retrieve my bag that is on the floor. I pull out my sketchbook and open it to the page I drew Jane. Holding it out to dad, he takes and wide grin makes it's way onto his mustached face.

"She's thirteen and has a twin brother. They live in a gorgeous anchient italian house. I think you would like her."

Even though he doesn't say anything, I know he's happy for me. I don't make friends easily and the fact that I made a friend so quickly would make him proud.

Suddenly, the aching in my chest flares quickly and I wince slightly at the pain. Dad doesn't notice this as far as I can tell. This has to do with the three kings, I just know it.

I yawn and start to get off the couch. When was the last time I slept?

"I'm going to bed, goodnight, dad."

I hug him and he once more places a kiss against my red locks. He holds onto me for a few extra seconds before letting go. He hands me back my sketchbook..

"Goodnight sweetheart."

~~~

I'm awoken the next morning to the sound of feet stomping up towards my room. I groan and pull the blankets over my head trying to keep the remaining feeling of sleep. From my panic attacks and the time changes and jet-lag, the last thing I wan't to do is be a wake.

"What did you tell Charlie?" Bella yells as soon as she's in my room.

Know I groan and try to ignore her. She has none of this and rips my blankets from my body, effectivly waking me up.

"Good morning to you too, Bella," I deadpan.

I sit up and pull my white cardigan on that was on the foot of my bed, I take in Bella's features. Her arms are crossed and her eyes show anger in them. I know she's trying to look tough, but really, she just looks like a spoiled brat.

"What did you tell Charlie?" She asks once more.

Dad must of had his “little” chat with her before he left for work. That would explain her sour good. I wonder what her punishment is. If must be bad if Bella is blaming me.

"I told him the truth, that you jetted acrossed the pond to save you're suicidal ex-boyfriend and forced me to go against my will. Thanks for letting dad know I was safe with you in your little note," I say with a sarcastic smile.

Bella huffs.Before I even have time to blink, she had strikes me across the face. This time I'm less shocked than the first. It would seem that she has started to resort to violence instead of talking through her problems.

"It's you're fault I'm grounded until Charlie think, I've learned my lesson. I'm not allowed to see Edward unless I'm in school!" She yells.

Cry me a river, sister. At least he's allowing you to communicate with him at all. What did she think was going to happen when she kidnapped her little sister and flew to another country? She's lucky dad didn't put a house arrest ankle monitor on her.

"Would it kill you to refer to him as dad? And how is this my fault? You're the one who did all of this, no one had a gun to your head, forcing you to kidnap me and fly to Italy."

I get out of bed and pull my messy red curls into a ponytail. Bella watches my every move. I roll my eyes. What is she expecting me to say or do?

"Why did you tell him I forced you to go? He said my punishment would have been more lenient if I hadn't taken you with me.”

Alright, she wants to play that game, then I'll play. I turn a round to face her from where I was checking my face in my minion.

"You should be glad that's the only part I told him about. I could have told him how you slapped me across the face. I could have told him how Alice held my wrist and hand so tight that I have bruises. I could have told him you were willing to die so Edward could live."

I'm standing right infront of her now. My chest rising and falling quickly from my anger with her.

"But yeah, blame me for the fact that you got yourself grounded. Get out of my room!"


End file.
